War
by RaexxBB
Summary: (I could only see this with a male Raven/Crow.) Two things are important to me: The first is my friends. The second, my secrets. I'm not willing to give up either. Yet, if he founds out the smallest detail of my private life... everything could be exposed and there's a strong possibility I'd be terminated from the Titans forever.
1. Twisted Romances

**Chapter 1 : Twisted Romances \- First Time Impressions**

 **Genderbent story combination of Young Justice and the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Males to Females:

Batman (Bruce Wayne) - Batwoman (Bree Wayne)

Cyborg (Victor Stone) - Cyborg (Vikki Stone)

Robin (Richard Grayson) Nightwing (Rebecca Grayson)

Kyd Wykkyd - Kyd Wykkyd

Billy Numerous - Britney Numerous

See-More - See-More

Mammoth - Mammoth

Hotspot - Inferno

Slade Wilson (Deathstroke) - Slade Wilson (Deathstroke)

Speedy (Roy Harper) - Arsenal (Thea Harper)

Gizmo - Gizmo

Beast Boy (Garfield) - Beast (Blair)

Kid Flash (Wally West) - Kid Flash (Wil West)

Aqualad - Aqualass

Jamie/Blue Beetle - Jamie/Blue Beetle

Red Robin (Timothy Drake) - Red Robin (Annora Drake)

Superboy (Conner) - Supergirl (Connor)

Female to Males:

Raven (Rachel Roth) - Crow (Razelle Roth)

Starfire (Koriand'r) - Sagefire

Jinx - Hex

Angel - Angel

Rose Wilson (Ravager) - Rose Wilson (Ravager)

Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) - Bumblebee (Kris Beecher)

Terra - Terrence

Miss Martian (M'gann) - Mr. Martian (Morgann)

Artemis - Apollo

Zatanna - Zatara

Batgirl (Barbara) - Batboy (Barbie)

Madame Rouge - Monsieur Rouge

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

A short-haired pouty brunette stood with her arms crossed glaring at Bree Wayne. This was annoying! Their team was being relocated to live with the Titans just because Nightwing. Well, Bree thought it was for the best as well… So, of course, the League did. Yet, Connor still found the entire ordeal annoying beyond belief. None of the others were bothered by it though. They seemed to think there were new adventures waiting where Nightwing now lived. It was no surprise seeing at they were all cheerier than herself. Of course, she did admit she was looking forward to meeting Nightwing's other team.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she jumped turning to see Annora Drake and a slight blush took form on Supergirl's cheeks. "Hey, what's up?" Her cool demeanor being thrown off just by the other girl's presence.

Red Robin seemed to hesitation in speaking as she bit her lip and glanced around. "Morgann needed your help with something in his room." Both were fidgeting uncomfortably as they stood together. It wasn't like they didn't enjoy each other's company. It was actually quite the opposite. They adored one another, but would never act on the motion seeing as neither knew what they truly desired from the other girl.

A flash of yellow broke apart their awkward state and sent Connor on her way. A redhead whipped around Annora smoothly, and quickly grabbed her hands. Wil West stood there was a massive smile plastered on her face. "I'm so excited for you all to meet the rest of the Titans. I mean, you, Morgan, Connor, Zatara, Apollo, Barbie, and Jamie are the only ones who haven't met them all… It's just so exciting!" The speedster turned smoothly on her toes and zoomed out of the room with a squeal.

It wasn't long after that the group of nine were on their way. It would be a least five hours before reaching their destination…

 **Jump City**

An emerald streak bolted through the sky as a red headed male flew as fast as he could after an ingenious little girl. His eyes were glowing emeralds as he fought. How the hell could a kid get their hands on a jetpack? One of his star bolts shot out into the air and exploded over the machine. In a swift motion, he went and caught the girl in his arms. Thank goodness she'd gone unconscious so that there wasn't any unnecessary struggling on the float down.

"Good job, Sage!" A green female cheered pumping her small fist into the air. The small girl twisted around and transformed her right arm into a group of tentacles flinging them at a group of multiplied crimson dressed girls. "I got Britney Numerous!" She announced looking toward their brunette leader. The girl was twisting a staff around in her hands until she gracefully flung it into Mammoth's stomach sending the muscular girl flying. Her staff stabbed the ground and she stood up tall with her lips pursed as the blue-winged creature stretched smoothly over her chest. "Mammoth biting the dust thanks to Nightwing!" The darkly dressed girl rolled her eyes and looked back to her opponent.

A big girl dressed in metal rolled by in an eye like bubble. "I'm going to get out of here!" Her arm shifted into a cannon blasting through the air and popping the stupid thing. "Damn! I hate these High-Five sons of bitches!" She snarled as she shot at See-More making the other girl tumble to the ground. "Booyah!"

Angel rolled his eyes and adjusted his silver helmet to not let the silk blond of his hair slip out. He planted his hands on his hips pulling at his red top as he watched the battle before his eyes went wide in awe. "Shit! Where's-" His cry of panic was quickly interrupted by a dark energy wrapping around his mouth and the rest of his body.

Glowing eyes glinted from under a dark blue hood behind him. "Thought I wouldn't show up?" One of his gray hands had slipped out from under his cloak as he used his powers. "Don't worry, I'll always come to kick your ass when you idiots are up to no good." He seemed to be studying the rest of the enemy's forces before making the other male sit down on the sidewalk.

Nightwing stood up and put her hands on her hips, "Looks like that's a wrap." A sly grin took over her features and she put away her staff smoothly. "You bastards are going to jail." The group had been tied up and placed in a circle together to quietly sit. Well, maybe not that quietly seeing as the team had begun arguing over whose fault it was their mission failed.

Gizmo yelled, "You know whose fault it is, fucking Kyd Wykkyd. She never showed up! We would've had them out numbered!" The small girl struggled in the ropes. She began to hit her feet against the pavement having a temper tantrum. "Stupid demon! I hate them… Why is the girl on our team if she doesn't do anything?!" She growled at the rest of them and bumped at the two members beside her.

Cyborg walked over and placed her hands on her hips, "Maybe she's just smart enough to ditch you morons like Hex." The cyber woman quickly crossed her arms as she glanced round. "I mean; Crow was smart enough to choice the correct side. Maybe he's talking her into a better life!" She snorted, looking to the cloaked male who was thanking Trigon he had his hood up at the moment where nobody could see his flustered face.

Swallowing a hard gulp, he gave a sigh, "I'm going to go meet Goth Girl at the coffee shop now." Thank goodness his friends still thought the female was continuing to involve herself in his life otherwise, he'd never have a chance to meet …Well, it's probably pretty obvious now. The team gave a wave as he whipped his hand up to open a vertex, "Bye-bye. See you all in a bit."

 **~44444444444444~**

A tall looming figure stood in the depths of the shadows. Her sharp features hidden under black fabric as she waited on someone, her crimson eyes gleaming as she glanced around suspiciously. At hearing footsteps, she quickly looked up with excitement to see who she'd been waiting for. "Crow, you're late…" The two creatures of darkness nuzzled their noses together affectionately.

"I apologize for my tardiness darling. Sadly, the team needed me." The cloaked male studied her for a moment. "You weren't part of the High-Five shit today. Where were you?" One of the male's hands reached out and he let his thumb stroke over her upper arm in a caring fashion. "Are they on to you? If so, perhaps we shouldn't have met today." A devilish grin took over her shaded features and one of his brows rose.

Her hand reached out and ran over his chest, "where's the faith? My powers of teleportation are much more trustworthy to me than you seem to realize." His smirk told her otherwise and she pecked his cheek slowly letting her lips linger. "To be honest, I was actually up to no good." She pulled away with a wicked grin. "What would you do if I told you I'd been a bad girl?" His expression became serious but quickly switched to a more playfully demeanor as he came closer.

His lips sliding over the side of her face meeting her ear, "I'd have to lock you up with your friends." He raked his hands over her sides and began tickling her making her burst into laughter. They stopped and grinned devilishly at one another, "you still up for some coffee and lame poetry?" One of his brows perked as they took hands and she nodded to him.

"Always."

Taking one step from their meeting point was a mistake though. Crow froze in his tracks as his violent eyes met Terrence's sparkling blue one. What was he doing here? After everything that had happened, Blair had gotten the earth bender to recall all that had occurred. The blond male rarely came around now, but he seemed to be getting more comfortable with being their friends again lately. Particularly because Blair had quit trying to be romantically involved with him, and then there was the fact he kind of missed his old life with the Titans.

Terrence's deep voice came into the air with surprise, "Crow? Is that you?" His head was cocked to the side and he was studying the atmosphere between the demon couple. "Are you dating Kyd Wykkyd? Never would've thought… Yet, I'm also not that surprised…" His words trailed off when he noticed the unnerving feeling seeping from Crow.

The darkly dressed male moved and grabbed his date by the shoulders. "No! You have it all wrong. I… caught… her… I was taking her to jail!" The words fumbled uncontrollably from his dry mouth.

Kyd caught on quick, snapping her fingers and huffing out. "Damn …this asshole! Agh! He foiled my… plan… toooo~ steal from this here coffee shop!" Her eyes went wide as a faint crimson spread through her cheeks while glancing between Terrence and the small shop behind him. She flailed her arms in the air, "but I won't be captured this easily!" Her eyes shifted and she spun in a circle, but both of them stopped when the blond haired boy started laughing like a hyena.

His cheerfulness confused both of them, but he didn't seem to mind their confusion. "Don't worry, I won't tell the Titans you two are dating. There's no need to try and deny your chemistry with some crazy act." He let himself grin from ear to ear, "I'll be seeing you later though Crow, meeting the new teammates tonight." His playful hit to the other boy's chest caught Crow off guard, but he gave a nod in response.

Watching him run away, Crow gave a pleasured sigh of relief. "That's good news. I never would've expected to see him in this area." His violent eyes watched the blond turn a corner and go into an alleyway. What could he possibly be up to?

Kyd Wykkyd took Crow's hand again, pulling him along into the shop letting the bell jingle to let others know they were there. They took their normal booth together and smiled at seeing some of their friends wonder over. Rose Wilson and Hex took their seats around the round booth relaxing with their drinks. "We weren't sure if you two were still going to make it?" Rose tossed his snowy hair around as he removed his orange and black mask resembling his mother's.

Crow rolled his eyes, "we got stopped out front by Terrence." Hex winced at the name pursing his lips slightly. "Yeah, I know. The guy still makes me completely uncomfortable, but Blair likes him a lot… so, we put up with the terrorist." The half demon snorted as he flipped through a menu.

Hex leaned in, "Dude, shouldn't you be looking at your friends and girlfriend before judging your teammates. At least, Blair's love interest is no longer evil and working for Rose's mom." He gestured to the white haired male who was chilly nodding along in agreement at the sincerity. "Also, Blair's best friend didn't use to be a villain gang leader! Oh! And, let's not forget, his same-sex love interest… Probably not evil. Look around the table before you speak." Hex's sassy attitude, while being cute, had gotten to Crow.

Rose raised a brow at Hex showing his curiosity. "Who's your same-sex love interest? I thought I was titled best friend? Am I wrong?" His eyes traveled between the blushing half demon and the pink haired male who was now biting his lower lip bashfully.

Kyd Wykkyd clapped her hands together shaking them from their conversation. "Do we _really_ need to figure out who my boyfriend has a crush on at this table? I was kind of hoping he just liked me." Her eyes were wide with intensity before she turned to Crow. "Now, how about you tell Hex who's coming to the tower tonight?"

Rose interrupted again, "I really wanna know the answer to my question, though."

Crow fidgeted but ignored the white haired beauty looking to Hex. "Kid Flash is coming back in town, but I don't trust what she's been up to… I know she helped you go good guy and all. It's just… There's this Apollo guy, and every time I've seen her talk about him she gets _extra_ cheery." His hands thrust forward and exploded apart before he groaned with exhaust at the thought. "Little man-eater is probably what she is." He crossed his puffing out his bottom lip. "Can't get enough food so goes after people…" His violent eyes narrowed angrily. "Maybe I have it wrong, but I thought I should give you a heads up. You are my best friend after all." His cloak moved slightly signaling that he had given a shrug.

The pink haired boy gave a genuine nod, "thanks for the heads up. I appreciate you going out of your way to tell me." The two exchanged a small nod before an unusual outburst erupted from the scarred face teen.

"So, I'm the same sex love interest?!" Rose was now leaning into Crow with wide eyes trying to get his answer. "Dude, I didn't know I was that hot. Normally, people think I'm too cool. I'll try and tone it down so I don't steal you from your girl." He gave a sly, joking wink as both of the demons stared at him in awe.

Hex hit the other boy in the shoulder, "Dude, calm down."

Rose gave a shrug, "whatever."

After being sidetracked, they continued on with their chatter, jokes, and teasing. The small group completely used to the others behavior by now.

 **Titans' Tower**

Blair sat next to Nightwing and Sagefire with a slight annoyance coursing through her. Yes, she was happy her friends were so in love, but it was beyond annoying when they flaunted it in her face all the time. At least her best bud, Cy, had the courtesy to go out on dates not bring the handsome guys or girls back to the tower and rub it in her face that she couldn't get anyone. The shapeshift bit her lip pouting some more before rising from her seat and heading to the stairway deciding to hide away in her room for the rest of the evening. She wasn't ready for the doorbell to go off. Quite frankly, she never realized they had a doorbell. Cyborg must have installed when she went on her rampage of upgrading the tower before being sucked into a vortex to meet Sarasim.

Nightwing moved swiftly, jumping over the back of the couch to run all the way to the massive opening of their home. "Hey!" Her smile brought on an odd vibe for Sage and Blair as they looked at their leader questionably.

Aqualass stood there in all her glory before the two leaders bumped fists. "Hey, it's been a while since you took off." Her pale green eyes studied the two team members behind Nightwing. "Is this all the member on your team? I had heard there was at least five of you living here already."

Sage floated forward with a hand extended to her. "My name is Sagefire, but Beast here enjoys calling me Sage. You and whoever is with you may do the same. It is a pleasure to be meeting Rebecca's other family." He found himself liking her more serious demeanor and understanding why the two beauties worked well together.

The female smirked, "Rebecca, huh? I never would've guessed that she became so formal with you all. You don't refer to her as Nightwing?" Her tongue had found its way into her cheek with a bit of annoyance that the brunette had told the Titans her true name before herself seeing as Batwoman wouldn't allow it.

"Well, I am dating her. Sorry, it slipped because I just get so comfortable with everything sometimes." The two continued their conversation as a bolt of yellow streaked inside past the small welcoming party.

Wil returned to the opening with a bit of a pout to her features. "Hex isn't here? I was so looking forward to seeing him."

Blair raised an eyebrow at her friend. "What? I thought he'd be in his room. Maybe he went out while we weren't here earlier. Him and Crow hang out at a coffee shop sometimes. They'll probably be back in a bit." The small girl waved off the entire situation as a problem quickly.

Yet, the speedster wouldn't drop it. "His unicorn room is so empty without him. All those glass and plush ponies must be super lonely. I should go wait for him." Before she could jet off again a big hand clamped down on her shoulder as a gray set of eyes glared at her.

"Don't go bothering your _bff_ just yet. You have to help us move all of our crap in. There's no escape like there was on the way here, Wil. Got it?" He stepped closer to the girl almost seeming to be threatening her.

Her head dropped and she gave a nod before a giggle escaped her. "Thanks, Apollo, you always know what to say to help keep me on track." She shot out the door and back inside past them once again, going back and forth for some time until a huge pile of belongings sat in the opening. "Everything is inside now thanks to me!" She smirked at him before running off.

Apollo pursed his lips and gave a huff. "Why do I even try and control her?" His eyes landed on Blair and he shot her a charming smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem like I was ignoring you just trying to get settled. The name is Apollo, and you are…?" He held out a hand to his new teammate keeping the smile plastered on his face.

Beast bounced slightly getting a fluttering feeling through her body as she stared at the blond in front of her. "My name is Blair, but on the battlefield, I'm referred to as Beast. Feel free to call me B, if it's easier to remember." He gave a nod as they shook hands before a sourpuss of a female stepped inside.

Her long legs attracting the young green girl's attention as well as the nicely defined curls of her black hair. "Shit!" Blair stomped becoming overly frustrated. "Why are you so gorgeous!?" She stormed over with her arms crossed.

Connor was appalled at the outburst but quickly shook it off as the other female came over with Apollo following suit. "Excuse me? What're you talking about?" She studied her with a slight tint of red bursting across her face.

Blair shook her head, "What? You're saying you don't realize how freaking beautiful you are?" Her hands were now flailing in the air hysterically. "Who are you and how can I get your skin?" She reached out and grabbed the new female in front of her by the shoulders.

The brunette stared at her with wide eyes. "The name is Connor…" Her voice dropped all sincerity and she spat out her next few words at her. "I was made in a lab; you'd have to ask Cadmus _all_ the ingredients. They created me from Superwoman's and Lexa Luthor's DNA. Maybe they'd create a clone of you as well… They'd kill you afterward, but it'll be worth it because you'll have skin like mine. Wanna know something else, I'm really only eight-years-old even if I look sixteen. So please, don't be jealous of me. I'm jealous of you because you actually get to age on the outside as well." Supergirl chuckled and plastered on a fake smiled, but jumped at feeling a hand come over her elbow.

At seeing a certain masked face, her smile dropped and she gave a nod apologizing for her words. The new pretty raven haired girl that had walked up to calm the other looked at Blair with a gentle smile. "Sorry for her, she can be a little intense with new people. I'm Red Robin, but call me Annora." Her black-gloved hand stretched out to the small green one.

Blair felt herself blush at just the mere presence of the other girl, "It's no problem." It was like another Rebecca had entered the room, but there was just the glow exploding from the younger female. "My name is… Blair. It is a pleasure to meet you. I didn't know there were two Robins in the world." She gulped as they shook hands the tension from Connor's comment dropping off the planet.

Coming inside past them, Thea studied her surroundings. "Wow… It has been a while… Been a while." She whistled as though she were impressed, but Nightwing knew better to believe the ginger's whistling.

The two caught gazes almost glaring at one another before stepping up to the plate and shaking hands. "Good to see you again, Speedy. It hasn't been that long since you last stepped into the tower. Don't you remember?" Fake laughter erupted from both of them until awkward tension built in its place.

"I actually do, but I don't give a damn. It's probably still the same old building." She was about to walk past her when she turned, "And, it's Arsenal now. So don't refer to me as that old style name anymore." Her cocky attitude boomed from her as she strutted away with her hands on her hips.

Sage studied the scene with a furrowed brow but decided to avoid the odd theatrics between friends. Instead, he opted to greet the guy dressed in a tux who had entered the building. "Hello new friend, I am Sagefire. Please feel free to refer to me as just Sage though. It is a pleasure to meet you. What might your name be?" His head cocked to the side and his long fluffed out hair feel from his back.

"The name's Zatara. We weren't expecting to get here this early. Nor did I think we'd receive this kind of welcoming." The two smiled at one another polite cheerfulness bubbling from them both. "I'm actually kind of excited to be here. Robin has told us quite a bit about you all in her messages; even that you're her boyfriend. Kind of surprised about that thought her and Barbie were really close to becoming a thing."

The alien's head cocked to the side at the mention of another guy. "Barbie? Never heard of him. Is he with you?" At the moment, the powerful and joyous male would take the high road and find out more before jumping to conclusions about this Barbie person.

Behind Zatara walked in a green boy. "Zatara…" His words trailed off at seeing the new face. "Sorry, I didn't realize that you were conversing with someone already." His lips pursed out until he straightened up and held out his hand, "the name is M'gann, but I think it would be pronounced as Morgann on this planet. It is a pleasure to meet you, you can call me Sir Martian as well." He flashed a white set of teeth at Sage as they shook hands.

Zatara's eyes traveled over Sage's shoulder. "I have to go deal with Thea. She seems a bit pissy after the ride over." He patted M'gann on the head and left the two standing there together.

Sage looked at the other alien and smirked, "Do you like mustard?" His confusion spread before the two flew off together where M'gann could investigate why this was even a question to begin with.

Everyone stopped talking when an abrupt laughter came from outside. It was a mixture of conversation and laughing with a hint of yelling. It seemed someone was getting along. When Terrence and a pretty Hispanic girl walked in everyone gave a shrug and returned to their conversations figuring they had just made friends with one another quickly. Everyone except Blair. The perky girl bounced over with big eyes as she tried to figure out the atmosphere between them. "Who's your new friend?"

The blond slid and arm around the girl's waist, "Her name is Jamie. We're actually old friends who used to live on the streets together. We've seen each other now and then, but it's been awhile since she joined the team at Mount Justice." He leaned in and pecked her cheek. "I didn't know she was coming with this group."

Blair seemed in awe that the two knew each other. She gave a shrug, "I didn't know you had such a good friend, Terrence. You told me quite a bit, but never anything about her." Her head cocked to the side in an unnerving manner and an irritated smile broke across her features unsteadily. "It's nice to meet you though…" Her shoulders shot out of their slouched position where she stood up straight. "I didn't introduce myself to Jamie, I'm Blair call me Beast." She shot the other girl a sharped tooth smile and a slight snarl along with it.

Jamie perked a brow, growling as the beetle on her back became active, "A pleasure." The bug on her back spread out its legs flicking irritably.

Terrence quickly noticed the tension, pulling at Jamie's hip and blushing horribly. "Why don't we continue whatever this is later? I'm going to show Jamie around the tower."

The two began to walk away, but Blair quickly grabbed Apollo by the arm. "We'll come with you." The newest member of the conversation quickly became confused by what the hell was happening. She jerked the boy along, "come on Apollo."

He looked over his shoulder, "I was going to go with Wil though." He pointed back at the small redheaded girl who looked rather surprised.

Wil gave a shrug, "Why don't we go ahead? I'll find Hex later and chat with him."

The five teens escaped from the room while Aqualass, Annora, Rebecca, and Connor continued to stand in around the large room. Rebecca hit Connor on the arm, "What's up with you and Annora? Are you trying to make the moves on my little sister?"

Her arms crossed as her cyan eyes narrowed and her cheeks puffed out. "We're… Why does it matter? She isn't actually related to you by blood. You're both just adopted by Batwoman." The taller girl threw her arms out in frustration. "Please just drop it. If something happens I'm sure you'll be the first to know."

All four girls turned at the same time when two males came into the room. "I swear; he needs to get over himself. You and her…" Hex's words trailed off as they saw the four girls. "Hey, got some new faces in the tower." His eyes went wide as he looked over at Crow. "That means you know who is here."

Crow gave a nod, "see you when I see you." They gave low waves to each other as Hex walked away, but Crow stuck around. "Aqualass, as always it's good to see you." His hood floated from his head were he could make full eye contract with the women in front of him. "Who might these other lovely ladies be?" He turned to Red Robin and Supergirl slowly, "I'm Crow, it is very nice to meet you both. I hope we can all get along now that so many of us will be living here." A dark energy rose from his shoulders as a crow spread out behind him. "I'll be going to my room now. If you need anything that Nightwing can't tell you I'll be happy to help you out." The boy seeped into the darkness before the crow flew up and into the ceiling to disappear.

Rebecca snorted as she watched her friend disappear. "Don't mind Crow too much he's nice and gentle, but he likes to keep to himself. Aqualass knows that pretty well seeing as she flirted with him for a bit before giving up." A giggle left the brunette as the other girl's face exploded in a wave of crimson.

Connor nodded, "He seems pretty cool." Her smirk made a nervous feeling take over Annora. It wasn't like Connor hadn't been with boys and that made the younger female uncomfortable. Especially if she seemed interested in Crow.

Annora stepped closer and slid an arm around Connor's smiling. "He'd be a good friend to have. His powers remind me of the way Batwoman lurks around in shadowy places." Her dark hair attacked the side of Connor that was closer as she seemed to nuzzle into the other girl her jealousy growing at the thought of Crow getting in her way.

Connor's red face made Annora happy as she swept away from her side. "How about we go look around this massive place together?" Her smile drew Connor in as she gave a nod taking the other female's offered hand to wonder off.

Aqualass looked at Rebecca, but both of them jumped when the door opened once again to reveal a tall muscular fox of a woman and a skinny handsome guy leaning into her arms. "I'm home!" The woman wallet up to the two girls standing in the opening with the guy on her hip happily laughing about the date that'd just occurred. "What're you two up to just standing in the opening together?"

Rebecca placed her hands on her hips studying the guy who before he removed himself from her friend's hip. Of course, she knew the other superhero. It just didn't please her to see him believe in such a way. Heroes didn't need any help with poor publicity, and that meant: doing this type of shit wasn't needed. "I'll be headed out now. It was a pleasure to see you all again." The yellow shirted guy gave a wink as he turned to leave, but Vikki stopped him in his trail out the open door.

"Kris, sweetie, why not just stay here for the night? It is an awfully long way back home for you after all." The two exchanged smiles and he quickly gave in to her wishes, the couple heading inside away from prying eyes and annoying strangers.

Rebecca led Aqualass to the main room in the tower to show her the commutations that were setup. Also, thinking to show off how amazing all their high-grade tech worked thanks to Cy. That was how a wonderful day ended in the tower that had now been stuffed to the brim with heroes.

 **~44444444444444~**

Monsieur Rouge stood off-shore glaring at the T-shaped building. Holding a device to his lips, he whispered, "They're all home."

* * *

 **Review! Favorite! Follow!**

 **Stalkers aren't horrible! :)**

 **Tell me if it's good enough to continue and if everything happening makes a bit of sense to anyone besides me.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Demon Corruption

**Chapter 2: War \- Demon Corruption**

* * *

Darkness had come, but not just in the sky also in the heart of one of the Titans. A flare of black fire lit up from the roof of the building. Crow sat trembling as his eyes glowed red. This couldn't be happening! Not again… His mother's voice could be heard echoing throughout his thoughts.

' _You are_ _ **evil**_ _. You_ _love_ _evil and mischief. You're drawn to it... All your close friends have a darkness… You will become a strong leader of a force you've never imagined. I no longer need to be there because you will be the cause of earth's fall. You're doomed to betray your friends, just as you have by dating the only other demon of earth.'_

Why now? She had left him alone after she failed to come to earth herself on his 16th birthday. He quickly flung his hand out as the thoughts continued, teleporting himself to his room. Electricity shot through his body when he landed on the floor of his room. No… He twitched as the feeling continuously flowed through him. His hands slid up over his head as he tried to make things be silent. Her voice was now screaming at him to fulfill his destiny. He had to win…

His powers began to lose control, sparking up from him around the room. His eyes began to flicker between completely black to white to crimson until he went unconscious.

When he awoke, he laid in the Titan medical room with all of his friends gathered around him. Hex shifted back and forth, "I went to your room to check on you and found you laying in the center of your room. Scared the crap out of me." He chuckled as Crow nodded to him. Hex touching his friend's foot, "what the hell happened to you?"

Crow glanced between the group, making a quick decision. "I… My mother has gotten into my head. I had to fight her off." Everyone had fallen silent.

Zatara looked around in confusion. "What exactly does that mean?"

A black energy surrounded Crow as his eyes lit up with a fiery red. A deep female voice came from his lips, _"My child will become the ultimate king of this planet. He has the power to kill those that stand in his path and envelop this earth in darkness. He began this path when he choice his mate."_ His head fell as he groaned in agony while his eyes became completely black. The dark energy remaining around his person as he tried to soothe himself. Mumbling, he spoke, "…she's been making… my powers…" -he began to cough like crazy not being able to continue.

Nightwing stepped forward, tucking her hair behind her ears as she glared at the boy. "What did she mean—mate?"

Crow swallowed nervously, shifting in the bed as he looked around the room. "I've been dating another demon." His mane moved over his shoulders in front of his face to shade it. He felt ashamed to have betrayed his friend, but he'd become attracted to the female without even realizing it. They grew to like one another even in battle. He flinched again, "You actually kind of know her… I can intrude you all to her if you like?"

His leader hit his head in frustration, "You idiot. Of course, we want to meet your girlfriend. Especially if it helps us from keeping you from becoming the 'ultimate king of this planet'." -She crossed her arms- "The thought of any of us becoming a villain is a horrible concept."

Crow's body violently thrust into the air and he seemed like he was inhaling before it turned into a dramatic screech. Cyborg rushed to the monitors to check what was wrong. "It's-It's like he's going into a coma." She began looking over the data trying to figure out what to do. A wave of the demon's power burst through the room breaking everything. "This might get dangerous."

A female appeared in the room going to the bedside. One of her hands taking Crow's as she looked at him. A soft voice filled the room with her lips moving, " _I heard you calling for me. Don't worry, I am here my love._ " The female moved, pressing their foreheads together and it seemed to soothe him right away.

Nightwing studied the new girl. The gray skin and crimson eyes wearing a massive black sweater and black leggings on. She was sure she'd seen this girl somewhere before. Probably in a different outfit. Crow did say they had met his girlfriend. She got closer, trying to figure it all out. Who was this pale girl?

Slowly, the stranger pulled away and stared at Crow. " _I wish to stay by his side until he wakes._ " She stared at the group intensely. " _If you refuse, I will visit in secret using my abilities. Your secretary reads me as him, therefore, I can get in whenever I please anyway. I just thought I'd be nice and ask for permission._ " She pursed her lips, floating into the air before sitting herself down beside Crow. Their fingers entwined as Crow moved closer to the other demon even in his unconscious state.

Beast stepped forward, "you know, I think it's best she stays. It seems to help Crow relax to have…" -she stopped to look at the other female- "What's your name?"

Her shoulders dropped, " _my name is Ellie. However_ ," -her black hair fell in her face- " _you all know me as Kyd Wykkyd. Crow and I had begun fighting one another, yet we had a deeper connection. I hope you all will understand. You better not stand in our way. Please wish your friend happiness._ " She gave a polite smile before turning her gaze back to Crow gently brushing his hair from his face.

Sage nervously chuckled, rubbing at his neck not wanting Rebecca to become upset about this new information. "We should give her a moment with friend-Crow and discuss the details of what our friend has done somewhere else." His worried gaze shifted around the room as some people defiantly seemed indifferent by the news.

Rebecca looked back as the others left the room in time to see Ellie remove her cellphone. The hero couldn't help her growing suspicions.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **What will happen with Crow and Kyd Wykkyd? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
